Penny For Your Thoughts
by ssj
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama spend the day at the park doing some R


Penny For Your Thoughts  
  
Hey everyone! This is my last fanfic for a while...blame it on school -.-' Anyhoo, this fic is about them in the park talking..it may be boring ^_^" They actually have an intelligent conversation...^_^" please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: i don't own yyh, and I wanna get revenge upon going back to school..MUAHA!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I were in the park one day. No, there weren't any demons or an upcoming case. We were at the park to relax. Just some simple rest and relaxation.  
  
We were sitting on the top of a grassy hill on a Saturday afternoon. Yusuke was in the middle. Kuwabara was to the left, and I on the right. The view ahead of us was remarkable. There was the landscape of the city, and the playground; where many children were playing about.  
  
There was not a worry in the world at the moment. I've noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara have taken an interest in nature, ever since the first time I have met them. They enjoy being outside. Most people are glued to the television set, or stay inside for most of their lives. It can be a waste. They have grown up a bit since the case of the four Saint Beasts. When I first became close with them, they were always fighting and fooling around...not that they don't do that anymore. They still have childish qualities to them. They used to be really stubborn and arrogant. Those two didn't have much of an understanding to the outside world. Once they have gained experience with life, and faced emotional trauma, they have matured quite a bit.  
  
"Hey Kurama," Yusuke said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes?" I said, turning my head to him; ending my trance in thought.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," he said with a smirk. Kuwabara turned his head to me after Yusuke's sentence.  
  
"Hmm?" I hummed. "Nothing really." I paused and closed my eyes. "Just thinking about how we have all grown up.."  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "We have gotten older. Much more wise to." He gave a smirk.. "Urameshi isn't as think headed anymore!"  
  
"Hey! I was never thick headed!" Yusuke paused and scrunched up his mouth and eyebrows, while crossing his eyes. "..I just stuck to my gut instinct!"  
  
I chuckled. They still have there childish arguments.  
  
"Yeah sure.." Kuwabara said. "Your not much of a strategist, when it comes to battles!"  
  
"At least he defeats the enemies," I said interrupting there argument.  
  
"Yeah!" Yusuke said. "Thanks Kurama!"  
  
"Its pure beginners luck!" he said while looking up at the clouds.  
  
"Peh!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
We were all in silence once again, enjoying what we saw.  
  
"What do you see?" I asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I see.." He paused. "I see a cat!"  
  
"A cat?" I said looking up at the clouds.  
  
I scanned the sky looking for the cloud that was shaped like a cat.  
  
"Looks more like a fox to me," said Yusuke, then yawned. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I still can't see it," I said looking.  
  
"Over to the left," Kuwabara said. "See?"  
  
I looked for a second, then found it. "I see! Yes, It does look more like a fox then a cat."  
  
"Whatever you say," Kuwabara muttered.  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes, and pointed to the sky. "That one looks like a dragon attached to a dog."  
  
I smiled. "It actually looks like the dragon swallowed the dog, and it's trying to escape from the stomach."  
  
"Hah. Same thing," said Yusuke.  
  
"That one looks like," Kuwabara paused while pointing his finger to right. "That one looks like Yukina," Kuwabara then sighed.  
  
We both gave Kuwabara a cocked eyebrow, then looked at each other. Yusuke and I looked up and saw the cloud Kuwabara was gazing at.  
  
"Ah.." I said.   
  
"You dimwit!" Yusuke shouted. "That doesn't look like her!"  
  
Kuwabara yelled back. "Well it does to me!"   
  
"..you think everything looks like Yukina..." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"I do not!"   
  
"Do too!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
They then had yet another fist fight.  
  
"Ah love," I said quietly.  
  
Yusuke loves Keiko. Kuwabara loves Yukina. I have no intention to love yet. The right time hasn't come. My only love for now is my mother. She has taken such good care of me. Now she is married, she has others to love. I am quite happy for her. Maybe someday I will love someone. It may happen today. Or tomorrow. Or this very next minute. Maybe never. Many girls praise me in school. I have attempted to go out with a couple, but nothing clicks. I see nothing in the girls at school. Maybe, I am destined to be a lone wolf. One who will never love another...  
  
I finally snapped out of my dozing off.  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" I shouted. "If you don't be careful, you may kill Kuwabara!"  
  
They both ignored me. I gave a nervous grin. Why should I bother.  
  
"Yusuke! Kuwabara!"  
  
The both stopped to look at me.  
  
"What are you fighting about in the first place?"  
  
"Um..." They both said at the same time. "I forgot!" They both gave grins.  
  
We got back to our places on the grass to look up at the clouds.  
  
"You think you will marry Keiko one day?" I asked Yusuke.  
  
He looked at me in shock and blushed.  
  
"What kind of question is that?!" He shouted with embarrassment.  
  
Kuwabara did nothing but grin to himself.  
  
"...I think I will marry her one day, and start a family."  
  
Kuwabara and I both smiled.  
  
"You two are destined to be together." I said.  
  
"Kurama," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You sound like a novel or something."  
  
Kuwabara laughed. "That's why he's got all of the ladies. I envy you man!"  
  
I grinned in embarrassment. "It's not great to have girls swooning for me. I am a Youko, and Youko's do intend to have a loner type personality."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure," Yusuke said to me. He started to personate me by making his voice high pitched and scrunching his face with his hands.  
  
"Oh, my name is Shuuichi Minamino, and I am a BABE magnet. I have all of the girls swoon after me, and I hate it! Oh PLEASE stop the madness."  
  
Kuwbara laughed.  
  
"Stop it Yusuke!" I yell with a bit of anger, but he ignored me. He continued on rambling.  
  
"I have the top grades in my school, and everyone envies me!"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and stood above him. I stared at him and then jumped on him. I clutched onto his jacket, as he did to mine. We rolled down the hill tackling each other. Grass got in our hair and clothes as we were rolling down. Kuwabara was staring from above. We finally got to the bottom of the hill and were still wrestling.  
  
"You take that back Yusuke! I am NOT like that!" I said, grabbing his green jacket.  
  
"No!" He said while trying to dominate me. "Never!"  
  
Kuwabara was still staring from the top.   
  
Five minutes later, we gave up on tackling each other and let go. We both laid next to each other panting out of breath. We looked into each others eyes and started laughing.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara said from the top of the hill. "You guys ok?"  
  
"Just fine!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
We continued laughing out of breath, while looking up at the clouds.  
  
Eventually, we got up and went back to Kuwabara, on the top of the hill.  
  
"Wow I never seen you do that," Kuwabara said astonished at me.  
  
I grinned nervously. "Hey I can have a right to be that way can't I?"   
  
"Yeah!" Yusuke said putting an arm around my shoulder.  
  
We sat back on the grass staring up at the sky once again. Kuwabara gave a sigh.  
  
"Say Kurama," he asked.  
  
"Yes Kuwabara?"   
  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"  
  
I lifted myself up and stared at him.  
  
"No I haven't," I said. Yusuke looked at me. "I have dated girls before, but none of them have ever been my girlfriend."  
  
"Dated girls you say?" Kuwabara said with gleam in his voice.   
  
Yusuke's pupils rolled to Kuwabara's side.  
  
"Yes," I said. "It was nothing special. Just at the coffee shop or the movies."  
  
Yusuke looked up at the sky and yawned. "AKA, you couldn't say no to them..."  
  
I grinned and sweat dropped "..pretty much."  
  
"Ahh," Yusuke pondered. "There was the one time we came to your school looking for you, to go on a mission.."  
  
"Yes," I said remembering.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed while running. "How are we gonna find Kurama?!"  
  
"We go to his school you idiot! That's where we're going now!"  
  
Ten minutes later, they arrived at Melou High. They barged into the entrance of the school.  
  
"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. "Kurama!"  
  
"KURAMA!" Kuwabara shouted in his loud voice.  
  
They were given stares by the other students, but they didn't care.  
  
"Kurama!" being shouted once again by Yusuke.  
  
"Damn!" Yusuke exclaimed. "No sign of him!"  
  
They were around the main hallway. They saw three girls talking to me, asking me questions.  
  
"Kurama!"   
  
I looked up at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey!" I said quetly. They came over to me.  
  
"Kurama?" One of the girls said. "Who's that?"  
  
"Don't you remember!?" I said whispering sharply to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Call me Shuuichi here!"  
  
They both grinned nervously. "Oh..yeah..right..we forgot." They gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Kurama is nothing!" I shouted to the girls. "These guys don't know anything. Forget them..."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara gave me glares.  
  
"Shuuichi!" One of the three girls exclaimed. "Will you go to the movies with me?"  
  
The two other girls gasped at her  
  
"Come on Kur-" Kurama glared at Kuwabara. "Shuuichi!"  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke said smirking. "She's waiting for an answer."  
  
How could I say no at a time like this. I would be low and heartless to say no.  
  
"Sure," I said and put on a fake smile. Kuwabara and Yusuke's eyes widened, and mouths dropped.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
"That was your fault!" I said to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You two made me say yes!"   
  
"You had a choice to say no," Kuwabara said without any eye contact towards me.  
  
"And seem selfish?"   
  
"Ok guys!" Yusuke said. "Cool it!"  
  
"Hey guys," Yusuke said. "We otta do this every once in a while."  
  
"Yes we should."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Kuwabara," Yusuke said.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Yukina!" We all said at the same time. Kuwabara sighed after saying her name. We all laughed.  
  
"She is the light of my life," Kuwabara said blushing. "She is everything. She cheers me up, when I am in the worst of moods. The reason why I must exist!..."  
  
Yusuke and I looked at each other and chuckled silently, while Kuwabara was talking about Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara finished and we looked up at the sky in silence.  
  
"Hey," Kuwabara said.  
  
We both looked at him.  
  
"Where has the shrimp been lately?"  
  
I give a shrug. "I don't know. He hasn't been around here lately."  
  
"I was sparing with Hiei two months ago. That was the last I saw of him," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "That was when he paid me a visit as well."  
  
"Guess he's busy," Kuwabara said shrugging.   
  
  
  
"I guess," Yusuke said.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
I saw Yusuke deep in thought. I wondered what he was thinking about.  
  
"Yusuke," I said.  
  
He turned his head to look at me. "Yeah?"  
  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said agreeing.  
  
"Ah," Yusuke thought out loud. "I'm just thinking how innocent children are."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked curious. I noticed Yusuke was looking at the children playing in the park.  
  
"I mean," Yusuke paused. "Kids are so innocent. They don't know much about the outside world, so they don't know how to judge anyone in any way."  
  
"Interesting," I muttered.  
  
"Society corrupts us all, I guess, and we learn the ways of others. We start learning how to hate. How to kill. How to cause pain."  
  
"It's all a part of human nature," I said to Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah I know," he said. "But it sucks."  
  
"I loved being a kid," Kuwabara interrupted.  
  
"Hm?" I hummed to Kuwabara.  
  
"When I was little, there was no care in the world. Eventually, I had to learn how to protect myself on the streets. That was when I learned how to hate others, and know bad from good."  
  
"People suck," Yusuke said. "I wish I was little again."  
  
"How come?" I asked. "I hated being a child. There are so many restraints. I wanted to be free and live in the demon world, but my mother needed protection."  
  
"I hate responsibility," Yusuke told me. "When you were a child, didn't you feel carefree?"  
  
"Yes," Kuwabara said.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Well It's different with you Kurama," Kuwabara said to me. "You are a demon in a human body. You know what it's like to be an adult. More freedom, yet more responsibility."  
  
"You have a point there Kuwabara," I said, interested with this discussion.  
  
"We had no idea what being an adult was like," Yusuke said to me. "When we were kids, we couldn't wait to grow up. Now that we have grown, we wanna go back!"  
  
"Hmm," I said digesting the words. "Well there is no way you can go back, so you should cherish what you had when you were little."  
  
"I guess," Yusuke and Kuwabara said then sighed.  
  
"Do you wish to be with those kids playing there?" I asked Yusuke.  
  
He thought for a minute.  
  
"Actually," he said. "No."  
  
"No?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I'm fine just where I am," he said then smiled. "I am relaxing in the park with my two best buddies." He then paused. "Three if Hiei were here. How much better can it get?"  
  
I smiled. Yusuke and Kuwabara have matured quite a bit. Usually, they whine about not getting there way, or if someone wanted them to do something they didn't want to. Sure, they miss there childhood, but they have much more to look forward to in the future.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ah..the end! ^_^ Ah man I'm so pissed. This is my last fanfic for a while..SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW!! *sob* I don't wanna go back! Anyway, please review! And for those of you who go back to school..I feel your pain -.-' 


End file.
